


Langit di Matamu

by kenzeira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Aku ingin waktu berhenti di sini. Dedikasi #KadoUntukArmin [#MajiTenshi: Lembayung]





	

            Seakan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana langit runtuh lantas terserap habis ke dalam sepasang bola mata Armin; keindahan tak berkesudahan ada di sana, tersimpan selamanya, tak akan pernah berubah meski waktu menerjang kuat-kuat, mengeriputkan kulit dan melenyapkan gigi satu demi satu. Mata itu akan tetap sama.

            Aku yang tolol dan sembarangan ini bahkan mengagumi kedua netra indah itu. Sedap dipandang, merupakan ketenangan tersendiri mengapa aku betah berlama-lama memperhatikan gerak-gerik irisnya daripada mendengarkan celotehannya mengenai langit dan laut. Sebab, biru langit dan laut sudah tidak lagi memesona karena sebetulnya keindahan tersebut mutlak berpindah pada mata Armin.

            Kini, sosoknya bahkan tergambar begitu sempurna bagiku; dia yang tengah berdiri menghadapku dengan latar belakang laut biru maha luas serta lembayung senja yang turun perlahan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menginginkan keabadian saat ini. Selembar potret takkan pernah cukup untuk mendefinisikan betapa indah pemandangan di hadapanku. Terlebih ketika senyum terlukis sungguh manis di wajahnya. Mati sekarang pun rasanya tidak mengapa. Aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih dari cukup darinya.

            “Aku ingin waktu berhenti di sini.”

            Armin mengernyit tak paham. Aku lalu mengulas senyum lebar seperti biasa. Armin sengaja menyipratkan air laut ke arahku, aku melakukan hal yang sama. Dia berlari menjauh, aku mengejarnya hingga dapat. Aku memeluknya hingga sesak di dada lebur bersamaan dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga nilainya. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan takut menelusup diam-diam memenuhi rongga dada.

            Bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir. Aku belum ingin usai.

            Begitulah. Armin lantas menyadarkanku bahwa sesungguhnya hal demikian itu tidak begitu patut dipikirkan, tidak harus dikhawatirkan sebab waktu sekarang inilah yang lebih krusial dari segala jenis kecemasan apa pun.[]

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Haijme. Dedikasi buat #KadoUntukArmin [#MajiTenshi: Lembayung]. Selamat ulang tahun, Armin Arlert!


End file.
